Meeting Teddy
by Ramzes
Summary: Astoria Malfoy cannot stand Draco's family and the feeling is mutual. Then, she meets a little Metamorphmagus who she could easily like and this feeling is also mutual.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I won't pretend that I do.**

Chapter 1

Being pregnant was wonderful, but it definitely had its disadvantages, too. Astoria Malfoy was less than thrilled to find out that she could not fit in her favorite blue robe anymore, and immediately decided to take measures to ensure that she would have nice outfits for the next few months, no matter how fat she might get. That meant a trip to Diagon Alley to Madam Malkin's clothing shop the next day. After a brief hesitation, she threw a handful of Floo Powder in the Fireplace and said, "Malfoy Manor."

A few seconds later, she saw the head of one of the family's house-elves appearing in the flames. "Young Mistress," he croaked. "Young Mistress Astoria."

She gave him a slight smile when he bowed his head to show his respect. "Is my mother in-law there? I'd like to talk to her."

"I'll call her right now, Mistress Astoria," the house-elf answered and disappeared.

Astoria sighed. She had almost hoped that Narcissa would not be home, but here she was. "Hello, Astoria. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Narcissa. You?"

"Fine, thank you." Narcissa fell silent, waiting for Astoria to tell her the reason for this surprising Firecall – the relationship between Astoria and her in-laws was tense, to say the least.

"I'm going to Madam Malkin's tomorrow, to buy myself new robes, and I thought that you might like to accompany me."

Truth be told, Astoria did not think that. Narcissa would not enjoy spending time with Astoria and Astoria would not enjoy spending time with Narcissa, either, but that was one of the things that they should suffer for the family's sake. After all, after learning about Astoria's pregnancy, Narcissa seemed ready to forgive her the insolence of marrying Draco and Astoria felt that she was obliged to return the small gestures of kindness. She would have to tolerate her mother in-law's presence, there was no other way.

Narcissa seemed to think along similar lines, because she nodded. "I'd love to."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_The next day…_

Teddy Lupin was brown-haired and _miserable_.

Another baby was bad enough, _but_ two new babies were more than he could handle. If he could believe that the newcomers would be like Victoire, it would be easier. Vickie was a good mate – she ran with him, played war with him and loved when he changed his face. Vickie never cried, not even this time when she had fallen from a really high tree and had bruised her arm pretty badly. Unfortunately, he knew for sure that the new babies would be like James – loud, demanding, _stupid_, trying to steal Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's, and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's love from him. James could not even play Quidditch yet – all he could do was cry and eat, and yet everybody doted on him, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny most of all. Try as he might, the little Metamorphmagus simply could not understand why Harry and Ginny liked James so much.

Two new babies. _Two_. Where would that leave Teddy? He vividly remembered the first few months after James' birth, when Harry and Ginny had very little time for Teddy. His visits at Grimmauld Place had become less frequent and even when he had been there, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had been always tired. They had still played with him, but he had seen how reluctantly they were doing it. They had never been too tired to play with him before! And even when they would be ready to do it, if James started crying, they would hurry up to him, leaving Teddy alone. It was not until a few weeks ago when the things had started to look better – they had started loving him again, playing with him and everything, and now – this! A new baby! Two brand-new babies! Everything would start anew.

Teddy Lupin was brown-haired and _angry_. This was supposed to be his day! Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had taken him to Diagon-Alley to spend the day with him, but it had been enough to spot some stupid baby toys to start looking through them and discussing what they should buy for the new baby. Teddy had tugged at their sleeves a few times, and each time he had received the same answer, "Just a minute, Teddy."

_Well, now you can look at the stupid toys all you want_, he thought angrily, while he was running in the street as fast as his legs could carry him. They had not even noticed that he had run away! _If I they were my mum and dad, they would have noticed_, he thought bitterly, and angrily wiped the tears off his face.

_Bump_! He gave a yelp, when he ran into someone. The tall lady with dark hair staggered backwards, but luckily, she did not fall down. Teddy, however, did.

"Watch where you are walking, boy!" another lady snapped. This one was older than the other, with blond hair that was almost as white as Vickie's and Aunt Fleur's. "Astoria, how are you?"

"I'm okay," the first lady – Astoria – answered. "How are you, kid?"

Teddy, who had already stood up, shook his head. "I'm okay. Sorry for bumping into you," he said, and started waking away, when he felt someone grabbing his chin.

"But you're crying!" Astoria exclaimed.

"He wasn't hurt, Astoria, I saw him falling," the other woman said.

"But he must have got lost, Narcissa!" Astoria protested. "Are you searching for your parents, kid?"

Teddy shook his head and to his shame, he felt his eyes filling with tears. "They don't want me anymore," he said, without explaining that he did not have real parents. "They are having a new baby and they don't need me anymore."

"Oh, dear, I am sure that – " Astoria began.

"You have an overactive imagination," Narcissa said. "Let's find your parents and you'll see they've lost their heads worrying over you."

Teddy shook his head, looking at his feet. "I must go," he said.

"Wait! Where were you going?" Astoria asked, and he shrugged.

"I am not sure," he replied, bravely fighting the tears. "I wanted to see the Magical Menagerie, but – _But Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny saw those stupid baby toys and started cooing over them_.

Narcissa and Astoria exchanged looks. It was obvious that the boy was feeling genuinely miserable. They could not just leave him there – they had to bring him to his parents, so they asked him what his name was, but he refused to tell them. Astoria was just contemplating the possibility to earn his disposition by taking him to the Magical Menagerie herself and was making her suggestion, when they heard a loud scream of "Found him!" The next moment, the flaming red hair of someone – Ron Weasley, who Astoria remembered vaguely from her years at Hogwarts and more clearly – from his regular appearance at the magical news of all sources – almost obscured her view.

"What did you do to him?" he asked threateningly, shooting daggers at Narcissa and then looking at Teddy with growing concern. "You're crying! What did they do to you?"

Teddy shook his head to show that the two strangers had done nothing to him, but he still did not dare talk – he was afraid that once opening his mouth, he would start crying.

Ron's concerned eyes moved to the two women. "If you don't tell right now me what you did to him, I'll arrest you for kidnapping a child," he said in low, dangerous voice.

"What?!" Astoria exclaimed, while Narcissa was shaking her head, as if to show that this kind of stupidity could come only from Gryffindors and blood traitors.

"TEDDY!"

Ginny and Harry were hurrying towards them. As soon as she reached them, Ginny hugged Teddy so hard that her grip caused him pain. Her face was red from crying and her eyes were bloodshot. "Where were you?" she cried. "You scared us to death!"

She finally released him and started examining him. "You okay? You aren't hurt, are you?"

Teddy shook his head. _Why are you acting as if you cared_, he wondered bitterly. Now, Ginny realized who he was standing next to, and her eyes flashed dangerously, just like her brother's. "What are you doing here with Teddy?" she asked the other two women in cold voice. "I swear, if you did something to him, I'll make you regret the day the Ministry gave you remission – "

Narcissa sighed, visibly bored. "Look, it's really stupid. _You_ are those who can't take care of the kid and _we_ are the ones who must take the blame for this? I think not."

Ginny looked as if she was going to physically attack the older woman. In their fierce exchange of deadly glances, Hermione came and started hugging Teddy and scolding him for being a bad boy. Harry and Ron looked like they were only waiting for Ginny to finish her eye fight with Narcissa, so they could arrest both Malfoy women.

"He said that his parents didn't love him anymore, Astoria said slowly.

Ginny looked startled – so did Harry, for that matter.

"WHAT?"

"He said that his parents were having a new baby and they didn't want him anymore," Astoria repeated.

"That's a lie!" Ginny burst out.

Astoria merely shrugged, unimpressed. "That's what he said, not I," she said calmly.

Ginny opened her mouth again, but then looked at Teddy and closed it. The boy's heartbroken expression showed her that he must have really said those words. Her eyes met Harry's over Teddy's head and she found the mixture of sorrow and guilt that she felt rising in her heart, reflecting in her husband's eyes. She wondered how they could have not noticed how the boy felt – unloved and neglected, ever since James had arrived. _Almost a year and we never knew_. She sighed and hugged the little Metamorphmagus tightly. "Let's go home and talk," she said gently. He did not react. "Please."

Finally, Teddy nodded.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_A week later…_

The owl came during one of those awful monthly lunches that Astoria and Draco reluctantly had with his parents. Keeping the pretence that everything was fine was one of the main rules in the upbringing of all purebloods, so once a month there was a lunch held in silence that was interrupted only by Lucius and Astoria throwing subtle insults at each other and hidden looks at the clock on the wall. But this time, the silence was interrupted by something that was quite unexpected: an owl, and an unfamiliar one at that. It headed straight for Astoria and left the letter that is was carrying, in front of her plate.

She opened the letter, quite surprised. Who could be writing to her? Then, slowly, a large grin spread across her face, and she extended the letter to her mother in-law, who refused to take it. "I don't read other people's letters," she said.

"It's addressed to you, as well," Astoria explained. "Look, it says Mrs Astoria Malfoy and Mrs Narcissa Malfoy."

Narcissa silently took the letter and started reading. Her face remained expressionless. Draco looked at his wife inquisitively.

"An invitation," she explained. "It seems that Teddy Lupin has a birthday in a few days and he insisted to invite Narcissa and me over."

Lucius choked on his wine. "Neither of you is going there!" he bellowed. "I absolutely forbid!"

Giving no indication that she had heard him, Astoria looked at her husband. "I've never had many contacts with young boys," she said. "What present should I buy for him?"

"I know a very nice place at Diagon Alley," Narcissa said, carefully avoiding looking at her husband. "If you want, I can come tomorrow and bring you there."

Astoria nodded. "Is ten o'clock all right for you?" she asked, smiling.

Narcissa returned the smile. "It suits me just fine."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Review? Please?**

7


End file.
